


In Better Hands

by blindewok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Gabriel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Supportive Dean, fluff nothing but fluff, this is all taking place in kansas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindewok/pseuds/blindewok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cheated on Sam's ready to start over...even if the guy he starts over with is a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing My Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiebug445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/gifts).



> Written for my dear katie-poo
> 
> Inspried by the song In Better Hands by Fefe Dobson

He never thought he'd end up in this sort of relationship, he never thought he'd end up in a relationship this long anyway, one that you can't remember what you had in common with the person to begin with.

Four years ago if you'd asked Sam what kind of relationship he was in he'd answer "loving." Now though he feels like he doesn't even know Ruby. He's practically living with a ghost and he knows that she works late nights at the hospital after all it's not easy being a ER nurse. There's just something off when she's actually home though she's either busy catching up on shows or just ignoring him all together. 

It isn't until one night when Ruby is in the bathroom and she's forgotten her beloved phone on the night stand that Sam's worst nightmares are confirmed why they've been so distant. 

**_"hey baby I'm bored and I miss u can u come over tonight?"_ **

Without a second thought Sam is up and out of the bed. Ruby comes out just as he's getting his jeans on. "Sam? Sam, what are you doing?" She has the nerve to look confused.

He couldn't even look at her. "Getting out your hair for good." Right as he got the last of his shirts into his bag he picked up Ruby's phone and calmly handed it to her. "By the way Nick was bored so he wants you to come over." He stormed out of their bedroom before another word and out the front door.

How funny is it that it started raining just as he stepped outside? A roll of thunder sounded off in the distance as he stood under the entrance of the apartments. Sam decided he better make a run for it but just as he reached for his car keys he realised horribly he'd forgotten them. 

Standing there as the rain started to come down he began to have a war with himself. Does he go back up and have to see her face? Does he just go and call Brady tomorrow morning and tell him what happened and how he didn't have his office key? 

He finally makes his decision he'll call Brady tomorrow morning and have Dean come with him with his spare key to pick up the rest of his things and his keys. 

For now he'll just walk.

 


	2. We Weren't Built To Last

It had been one month since he walked out. One whole month and she hadn't even tried to call, tried to find him or tried to get him back. 

Sam knew he only had one place to go which was Dean's place. Now, unfortunately for Sam, he wasn't the only one staying at Dean's because Cas and Adam are staying at Dean's too which means Sam is on the couch because well Dean only has a two room apartment. 

A month on your older brothers couch really starts to take it's toll. And don't get him wrong he loved both his brothers and his friend but there's not enough room for three guys much less a fourth. After Dean had gone back with him to get the rest of his things in the apartment the next day Sam had never really realised how little he actually had in "their" apartment. 

Now one month later he lies on the couch and hears his little brother snoring and his older brother and Cas discussing their bakery down the street. Cas and Dean had been together longer than Sam could remember, he thinks maybe they've been together before he understood what it meant, and he's always wanted what they had. See Cas and Dean haven't always had the healthiest relationship but they were both honest with each other at least and Sam craved that oh god he wanted it more than anything. 

One day after getting home after an exhausting day with doing paperwork, over a ridiculous case Sam loves dogs but suing over an old dog dying I mean come on, he comes in and hears Dean on the phone with someone. "Yeah, hey man I'm gonna call you back my brother just walked in." When Dean says this he's looking right at Sam. 

"Uh, who was that?" He couldn't help but to ask.

 Before his brother starts speaking he rubs his hands together like he's ready to dig into the Christmas pie. "Old buddy of mine. He's moved back into town but the guy that was suppose to be his roommate ditched him." 

 As soon as Dean finished the sentence Sam had to ask. "So what's he gonna do? Does he need a roommate?"

"Are you kidding yeah he needs a roommate." Dean looked at him like he was suppose to understand what he was thinking. "He called to ask me if he could work mine and Cas' bakery and I say yeah 'cause guy is a hell of a cook. And now he just somebody to help pay the rent."

"Wait, how exactly do you know this guy?" He just had to ask.

"I met him about twelve years ago. His dad owned the sweet shop down the street from Cas' old place, remember?" 

"I think? We use to go with mom, right?" Sam asked a little confusedly.

Dean nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah. Remember the kid that was always talking mom's ear off when we'd go in there? Well I actually started talking to him one day when I went by myself and we kinda hit it off and I kept in touch with him." 

Sam couldn't help but smirk at his brother of course he'd befriend the kid who seemed like his blood was nothing but sugar when they were younger. "Good to know Dean."

His brother shrugged his shoulder and looked down. "Gabe can be a little crazy but he's got a good heart. Not a lot of people give him a shot but he's good."

"Hey Dean?" His brother looked at him. "Do you think he'd like me a roommate?"

 

 


	3. Back On The Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Back On The Map by Kacey Musgraves for this chapter.
> 
> Had a lot more written for this chapter but I did a dumb and I accidentally closed it without saving and lost it all bleh.

Sam has to wait two weeks before he gets to meet the infamous "Gabriel."

In the meantime he got to hear stories from both Dean and Adam. And one or two from Cas too. He was told about the time a chicken was let loose into his fathers sweet shop, it was debated whether it done purposely or not, Dean says purposely. Also about the time Adam dared him to eat two dozen cookies. Adam apparently lost. Or the time even Cas bet him if he could eat an entire three layered cake in 10 minutes or less. That bet was also lost.

He was really starting to wonder if he should actually move in with this person or not. Honestly, Gabriel sounded kind of...fun.

One afternoon about four days before they were to meet and discuss being  potential roommates Sam decided to stop by the bakery after work. He unfortunately ran into someone on the way. "Sam?"

Sam slowly turned around and squinted. "Uh...Ruby...hey?"

"Hey? That's all you have to say? You ran out and all you say is hey? Where the hell have you been?" She had the nerve to look angry.

"Where the hell have I been?" Sam asked a little confused. 

"Yes dumbo where have you been?!"

It was Sam's turn to get angry. "We were together for four years and you couldn't figure out where I went? See, I'm finding that a little hard to believe."

"No, I honestly don't know where you went." Now she started to look guilty.

Sam ran a hand over his face. "So you're telling me you had no clue I'd go to my brothers? Really? I guess that's added on the list of reasons why we should have broken up sooner."

"Sam come on don't be like." She tried to grab for his hand but he jerked away. 

"No, I didn't get to say this before but we're done. We have been for a long time. Goodbye Ruby have a good life. I hope one day you find the person you're looking for." After he said what he'd been wanting to say for a long time he continued his walk to the bakery ignoring the call of his name.

Upon arriving at the 'Angelic Delights', really Dean? He was in his own world while walking in and didn't see the person right behind the door and completely collided with them. "Whoa! Watch where you're goin' there kiddo. Delicate merchandise h-", the man stopped talking and just stared at Sam.

And Sam stared right back because staring at him were a pair of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Gold flakes and what looked like some of the finest whiskey were in the man's eyes. " Uh." He inwardly flinched. Intelligent Winchester way to go.

The man seemed to snap out of whatever spell he was under. "Well howdy! Welcome to Angelic Delights. You sure are a big boy aren't you gigantor?" The man looked him up and down. "Not that it's a bad thing." Then the guy actually smirked and winked at him.

"GABRIEL!" Before Sam could say a word out came an angry Castiel. "What have I told you about hara--- oh hello Sam." 

"Sam? Not the Sam Winchester?" 

"Um...yes?" At this point Sam still hadn't made the connection yet because those eyes were looking into his again so hello distraction. 

Gabriel extended his hand, "Well ain't this funny we're suppose to meet when is it? Two days?"

"Four days." Oh that's right Cas is still here. 

"Four days are you serious? Hmm. Well here I am and here you are. Sure is nice to meet you finally Sam-o", he leaned in to stage whisper, "that Winchester pool sure did you guys favors." 

"Gabriel please." Cas pleaded, wasn't the first time that day, and probably wouldn't be the last.

"You're Gabriel?" Sam finally asked when he got ahold of his brain.

"Yup." Gabriel said with a pop. "Name's Gabriel, I work here at this establishment, I live alone, my parents are dead. Oh, and I don't have any siblings and I might be your new roommate but I'll give you the next four days to think that over when we 'officially' meet." Then without a warning Gabriel grabbed Sam into the biggest hug and actually whispered this time, "I'm not as obnoxious as I seem. I'm sorry if I seem a little out there." 

And then Gabriel was walking back into the kitchen of bakery leaving Cas and Sam standing there with him finally coming back to reality to remember he was blocking the door. He then turned to Cas. "That's Gabriel?" 

Cas sighed, "Yes. That is Gabriel." 

 


	4. In Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, another chapter for you folks.

The four days pass by about as quickly as the two weeks had, painfully slow. Now Sam would be lying if he said he didn't start stopping by Angelic Delights everyday to see if a certain golden eyed baker was there.

Sadly, as fast as he'd seen and met the man, the man suddenly seemed as if he didn't exist. Sam thought for a while he might have dreamed the whole thing to make up for running into Ruby but then how did that explain seeing the man the rest of that afternoon? 

See something you should know about Sam is that he's never be attracted to another man but that's not to say he would turn down the idea if a man ever caught his eye. It just so happens that the person happened to be someone he may have to live with.

He was suppose to meet Gabriel at a local donut shop (who is this guy?) after Sam got off from work. As soon as he enters the shop he immediately spots him sitting at a table with a box of donuts in front of him and he's playing on his phone.

Sam's just walking up to the table when Gabriel finally looks up. "Sam-o! How the heck are you?" He gets up to shake hands.

"Sorry I'm late man I'm dealing with a kind of difficult case right now." Sam chuckles because he's lying. He actually spent 15 minutes in his car preping himself to actually go inside.

"Hey no big deal. I actually just got here about", he shakes his sleave up to look at his watch, " 25 minutes ago. I just got here early to get some donuts before the crowd comes in." 

"I know I don't know you but for some reason that doesn't surprise me." 

Gabriel smiles at Sam. "Don't worry if we're gonna do this we'll know each other real well soon." 

The rest of their meeting went along well. Both men could tell they had a very strong...chemistry between them. They agreed that at the end of the month Sam would officially move in with Gabriel.

As they were leaving Gabriel turned to Sam and just looked. "What?" He started to feel a little self conscious with those eyes on him.

"Nothing." And then the beautiful bastard just smirked. 

"Stop looking at me like that." Right then Sam looked up and here come Ruby down the sidewalk. What are the odds? "Crap." 

"What is it?" Gabriel turned around to see who he was looking at.

"Uh, that's my ex coming this way. The one I'm sure Dean told you all about." Right then Ruby saw him and started to walk faster towards him and began to open her mouth but then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and was being pulled down forehead to forehead with Gabriel. "Wh--"

"Shut up she stopped just act like you're enjoying this" 

Sam wanted to tell him that he was enjoying it. That he liked the way Gabriel smelled. He smelled like peppermint and cookies. Then the arms were gone and so was Ruby.

"Phew! That was a close one. Soon as she saw that she turned the other direction." 

"Thanks." Sam rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"No problem-o kiddo. Hey see you at the end of the month huh? Or maybe before then?" Gabriel gave one last hand shake and then walked to his car and left. And Sam was left standing there feeling more alive than he had in quite some time. 

Sam smiled and proceeded to go to his own car and return to Dean's.

When Sam told Dean (leaving out the part of seeing Ruby and what happened) he seemed a little more excited than he expected and later that night he found out why when they were sitting on the couch. "Adam's moving out?" 

Dean just laughed. "Yeah, he found a small apartment not too far from here actually." 

"Wait why don't I just move into Adam's room then?"

Dean slaps his shoulder. "Dude you already made a deal with Gabriel. Besides it'll be good for you to be around him." 

"What's that suppose to mean?"

His brother started to look a little guilty then, "Sammy I didn't mean anything by it. Listen if you wanna live here with me and Cas that's fine with me. It's your choice man." Dean then got up and went into the bedroom leaving Sam to think of what decision he needed to make. 

 As Sam turned off the television and got ready for bed he rolled over the afternoon with Gabriel in his head and as he drifted off into sleep he dreamed of a man that smelled of sugary sweets, brown hair and whiskey eyes. 


	5. Give Me Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I'm trying to write a semi decent story for your enjoyment!

On April 30th Sam moved in with Gabriel. He hasn't bothered to check out the apartment before the official day because he wanted to keep some things a surprise. 

Since their meeting at the donut shop Sam and Gabriel met for lunch and who got to choose the spot rotated each day. Sam got to learn more and more about the curious creature known as his new roommate. 

The more he learned about the strange man, including the quirky traits, the more he liked Gabriel. He learned that the man would use almost an entire bottle of sugar into his coffee. "To give it flavor sheesh", he said the first time Sam saw him do it. He learned Gabriel hums old songs when it's a comfortable silence and that he knows just about every pop culture reference. More than Dean even.

This man intrigued Sam more than any other human being ever had. There was something about him and he couldn't put his finger on it and one or two times it kept him up at night. Why was he so fascinated by him? Was it because Gabriel was so unique? So honest? Or was it because when Sam got a little too into a story and he finished that Gabriel was smiling like Sam was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen?

Dean knew there was something between his childhood friend and little brother. He happen to be entering the coffee shop they were having lunch at one afternoon and he wouldn't tell either of them but they both had that spark in their eyes that he knows is in his own eyes when he looks at Cas or when Cas looks at him. Hopefully they figure it out sooner than him and Cas did. Dean thinks Gabe is good for Sammy. 

 Now the day of moving Sam's small collection of possessions into Gabriel's took a little under an hour. Sam had to admit the apartment was a lot nicer than he thought it would be and it had a very home sweet home feel.

Of course later the shorter man was there to comment on Sam and Dean hauling his bed into his new room. "Well lookie here all! What do you say we oil you boys up and then I'll get my camera and see where it goes from there?" 

"Gabriel please be quiet." Poor Cas never says anything but that phrase these days. 

"Oh calm down sour puss I'm just screwing with you guys." Sam chuckled because what else is there to do around Gabriel? 

Sam and Dean carried the bed down the hall to the bedroom leaving Cas and Gabriel outside bickering when Dean turned towards his little brother, "Gonna be fun living with him huh?" 

"Yeah I guess it is. You and Cas gonna be alright living alone together finally?" Sam smirked because he knew Dean has been wanting the apartment to be just him and Cas since well forever.

Dean laughed. "Believe me man I'm gonna miss you and Adam but dude I have never been happier to get rid of you guys." He winked and slapped Sam's shoulder in good nature. Sam could only laugh.

After Cas and Dean left and the remaining two went inside the air suddenly became very heavy. 

 "Wanna order some pizza?" Gabriel asked so suddenly that he scared Sam. 

"Uh yeah sounds good." 

After that Gabriel disappeared into the kitchen to order two pizzas while Sam browsed around his new residence. He noticed Gabriel didn't have many pictures. No family photos only a few of himself and what Sam remembers as Gabriel's father and then one he doesn't quite remember. All by itself is a picture of a young Gabriel, Dean, Cas and Sam. He doesn't remember posing for the picture, in fact he doesn't remember the other of just himself and Gabriel. 

As he's looking at the pictures Gabriel had entered the room. "You probably don't remember do you?" Sam shook his head no. "Kinda figured you wouldn't. I'm gonna be honest I'm surprised Dean ever remembered me but he did every summer. You know we use to be the same height at some point but you kinda shot up there gigantor." Gabriel looked down and put his hands in his pockets. "It's easy to be a weird person but easy to be forgettable when you're unrecognizable you know?" 

"Ga--" Sam started but Gabriel intrupted.

"Ah Sam it's alright I'm just talking out of my ass alright?" 

Right as Sam is about to respond there's a knock on the door and Gabriel is going to answer it. A few seconds latter and Gabriel is carrying in two pizzas. He rubs his hands together, "And God said 'let there be cheese!" 

Sam couldn't help but laugh and think that he still has a lot to learn about Gabriel.


	6. Thinking Out Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter names are becoming what I'm listening to at the moment which happens to be Ed Sheeran hehe 
> 
> Gonna be a bit of time jump in this chapter not a major one but a little bit of one.

_Five months later..._

* * *

"Do I wanna know what you're eating?" Sam asked as he stared at Gabriel's breakfast concoction. 

"This", Gabriel pointed at his plate, " is a breakfast for winners and anyone who says otherwise doesn't know what's good for him."

Sam laughed at his friend. "Right because a melted chocolate bar between two pancakes topped with...uh?" He had no idea what was actually in Gabriel's food and he kinda didn't want to know.

"Topped with strawberries and chocolate syrup annnnnd whipped cream thank you very much. Samsqautch this is practically nothing compared to other stuff I ate calm down."

Sam could do nothing but shake his head and smile because he couldn't deny he had see the man eat a lot worse. 

A few things have happened in the last few months you see. For starters he almost, keyword almost, went back with Ruby. After a month of living with Gabriel things were for a lack of a better word tense.

He and Sam fought quite a bit and of course one night Sam left the apartment for a little space and he happen to once again run into Ruby, which was bound to happen in such a small town, but miraculously Cas and Dean showed up at the exact moment Ruby asked Sam if wanted to come back to their old place. 

Dean had called Ruby a bitch and told her to get lost which she didn't take too kindly but Sam was grateful that his brother and partner had arrived at that time. When he returned to the apartment after telling Cas and Dean why he wasn't home in the first place he was told to 'get his ass home now and work it out' so he did.

When he got back a very sorry Gabriel was waiting. "Sam, I'm sorry I've been a dick. I just have a lot on my mind right now and I've been taking it out on you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

 "Gabe. It's okay." Sam offered him a smile hoping it was reassuring that he really meant that it was okay.

Gabriel walked up to Sam and he puts his arms around Sam's shoulders and hugged him. He couldn't help but tuck his head under Sam's head as he did he felt the arms on his lower back tighten. For the millionth time both men felt something spark inside themselves. 

Sam rubbed Gabe's back as he repeated quietly, "It's okay." 

That had been four months ago and now they were in a much different place. Now they joked like they had before Sam had moved in and there certainly still something happening between the two of them but neither brought it up until one night it became too obvious to ignore.

They were both sitting on the couch watching Lilo and Stitch, by Gabriel's request, when during the middle of the movie Gabriel asked, "Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to find a friend that would stick with you through everything?" 

"What?" Sam was a little taken back by the question but it wouldn't be Gabe if it wasn't asked out of nowhere.

"Like do you ever think about finding that one person who would protect you through everything and fight for you and love you unconditionally?" He turned to look at Sam with big eyes.

Sam blinked because he still wasn't use to having them look into his very soul. "Well...yeah I think everyone does. I mean that's kinda what happened with Dean and Cas." He smiled thinking of the two. 

"Do--", Gabriel took a breath before he asked his question, " do you think we--never mind." 

Sam was looking with wide eyes at the other man now, "No, what were you gonna say?"

Gabriel took a breath once again and then Sam was being pulled face to face with him. Neither closed the distance just yet but took a moment to just stare into each other's eyes and then after he couldn't stand it any longer Sam pushed their mouths together.

All at once just like you've ever heard the both of them felt as though they were on fire. They had ignited the spark that had been forming the last few months and at the moment no one had any plans to put it out. 

As they parted for air Gabriel panted and again placed his forehead to Sam's. "Well...damn." 

Sam smiled and kissed the shorter man again.


	7. All Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently listening to the lovely John Legend for inspiration of the chapter title this time so yep enjoy!! 
> 
>  (Some destiel cuteness in this chapter)
> 
> I'm also loving the feedback! It helps knowing you're enjoying this journey with me! :D

At first the next day after they had kissed something seemed a bit fragile you could say. Gabriel wouldn't look at Sam. He was terrified the previous night was a mistake or that Sam regretted what he'd done. You could say Sam could practically hear his thoughts so he bent down where Gabriel was sitting at the kitchen table and kissed him good morning. 

After that the flood gates had been opened soon came the confessions of the reasons behind those fights all those months ago. Gabriel had been developing feelings for Sam but he didn't feel that his feelings would ever be reciprocated. 

That had all happened a week ago. One week ago and Sam felt as though it had been years. He never felt this way, not with Ruby, not with anyone. He still didn't quite know if they were together or not. He was almost afraid to bring it up because they hadn't kissed anywhere except inside the apartment. 

Sam didn't bring up to Dean because he and Cas were prepping to go on a much needed road trip. As he helped Dean load up the impala he had to tease him before he left it was only natural. "You and Cas gonna survive all the way to California?" 

Dean chuckled, "Dude, it's gonna be awesome. Me and Cas plan to eat at every burger place on the way and sleep in as many motels as we can handle." 

"You seem way too excited for someone who's gonna sleep in dirty motels." 

Dean looked a little anxious and he looked around checking it was just the two of them. Then he pulled out a small box. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna ask Cas to marry me."

Sam laughed loudly and grabbed his brother onto a hug. "Dean. That's great. You know he's gonna say yes." 

"Yeah...well...I hope so." 

"Dean." Sam gave his brother a 'you're stupid if you think he'd ever say no' look.

"Okay, okay. See ya later Sammy. Take care of Gabe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked at his little brother, yelled for Cas to come on and got into the driver seat. 

Gabriel and Cas came outside a minute later. "And remember to use protection we don't need any rugrats running around." 

Cas, in his usual manner when around Gabriel, sighed tiredly. "Goodbye Gabriel." Cas then turned to Sam and smiled. "Take care Sam we'll be back in two weeks." He then got into the passenger seat and Dean honked at them as he pulled out and then they were gone. 

"What do ya say we go get some grub?" Gabriel asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

Gabriel thought for a moment, "Hmmmm our place."

Sam laughed. "Alright then. Food at our place sounds great." 

"No, no this is a special kind of food. I'm gonna make you dinner." 

Sam swallowed as he looked at the other man then he looked down shyly, "You asking me on a date Gabe?" He smiled Gabriel's favorite smile, the one where his dimples really stood out.

"What if I am? What would you say?"

In a moment of braveness Sam took his hand and threaded their fingers together and looked Gabriel in the eye, "I'd say yes." 

Gabriel smiled, led Sam to the car and back to their apartment.


	8. Out Of The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this so I'm done. I have another idea for a new fic but I haven't decided if you guys are gonna see it yet so hope you enjoyed this fic! And thank you so much for reading!!!!

During the two weeks that Cas and Dean were gonna several things happened between Sam and Gabriel. 

The first thing that happened that evening that they returned was Gabriel did indeed make Sam the best dinner he thinks he's ever had. The second was he and Gabriel finally just talked. 

Gabriel confessed that, despite wanting a relationship with Sam, he was nervous. Sadly, his story of why he had a fear of love was quite different than Sam's. He hadn't been cheated on, lied to or anything. He was simply paranoid he'd mess everything up. 

Sam also learned that Gabriel's self esteem was lower than he had first thought. He made a promise to himself that he would help him build himself back up because Gabe was worth it. Sam finally caught up that he was in love with him. As soon as he came to the realization he wanted to tell him. He wanted to shout it because everyone to deserve to know Gabriel was loved. 

Gabriel learned that in the four years that Ruby and Sam had been together it had taken her almost a year to tell Sam she loved him back. Which he thought was ridiculous. Who wouldn't fall in love with this giant dork of man? With his dumb dimples, perfect hair, and by the way he really needs to figure out exactly what Sam's eye color is because they can't seem to make up their mind. Even the asshole's smile is like staring at the friggin' sunshine like come on! 

They still haven't established what exactly they were. Neither of them brought it up but Sam didn't look at all the other women in the office unless talking about a case. 

Gabriel never took any the advances of the men or women that tried to flirt with him in the bakery. And when a certain 6'4" long haired man in a nice lawyer suit came in he most certainly didn't pay more attention to that customer. No sir most definitely didn't...maybe a little bit.

When Cas and Dean got back from their trip it seemed as though Cas had said yes because both of them wouldn't stop smiling like idiots. Sam stood in the kitchen of Cas and Dean's apartment looking at his brother and future brother-in-law (let's face Cas has always been his other brother) his little brother and what seems to be his new partner, I think his name was Michael? Anyway, he also looked to see Gabriel also in the group of people that was his family and he thought that yeah he could get use to all this.

Ruby never fit in like Gabe does. Even Michael fits in better than she ever did. Dean seems to like him but Sam could be wrong.

Sam makes his way into the living room with the rest of them and as he sits down Gabriel is looking at him almost fondly then he leans over and kisses Sam in front of his family for the first time.

Someone whistles. Then Adam groans and Dean laughs then says, "Pay up little brother I told you so!" 

Adam huffed and got his wallet out and put a $20 bill on the coffee table. "I don't even know why I took that stupid bet." 

Cas chuckled at Adam. "I believe you owe $40?" And he held his hand out.

Then Gabriel spoke up. "Whoa, whoa! You only bet twenty bucks what the hell? I'm not some cheap fluzzy ya could've bet more than that." 

Then everyone laughed. Oh yeah Sam could get use to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it's awful.


End file.
